Nothing to Fear
by respectman666
Summary: After the battle again Yan Kumji, Yun started to having nightmares. But thankfully for him, Yona's there to comfort him.


**Nothing to Fear**

**Work Text:**

It's been few days since that night happened. We've been through a lot since then, but I can't forget about that night.

The night in which I and Yona went to infiltrated Yan Kumji's ship.

We got in by pretending to be a normal women looking for work. Everything went alright, until the guards got the hold of Yona and the other girl Yuri. At the times the only I could think of is Yona. I could only thinking about her and her safety. Because I promised, I promised to the Lightning Beast that I will protect her. That I wouldn't let her got hurt. So I've come to a decision. I want to protect Yona. I want her to be safe, and If I have to sacrifice myself just to make sure of that. Then so be it.

I lied to the guard, told them that there was a bomb in the ship. I told them that the bomb was hid in the deck and I'm the only one know where the exact place of it. At the times I think that perhaps if I could get to the deck and lit the fireworks, everything would be alright. That Shin-Ah would see the explosion and come to save us. But if that's not possible, at least Yona would be all right. That's what I think, and I was wrong. When I saw Yona came in with that bow and arrow, I just want to yell at her for being reckless. But I can't said it, not after I saw the fire on her eyes. When I see those fiery eyes on her, I thought that there was still hope. A hope that we all could be saved. So I told her to light the fireworks and she managed to do it. I was shocked to think that she able to pass the guards and light the fireworks. I just couldn't believe it, finally we are safe. But I spoke too soon.

The moment I open my eyes, the guard got the hold of Yona. They beat her up and try to kill her. Seeing her life in danger, I want them to stop. I want to stop them. But I can't do anything to help her. One of the guards then got his sword close to Yona's throat. I begged them to let her go. I scream for them to let her go.

But then…

_Yun!_

Then…

_Yun!_

Then, I…

_Yun!_

"Yun, are you alright?"

I open my eyes and saw the princess who was yelling at me. "Yona? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You were crying." _She's right, my eyes are teary. _"What's happening? Is something wrong?"

"It's, it's nothing! You don't need to worry about it. Just go back to sleep." I said while trying to wipe off the tears with my hands.

"Yun… if something is bothering you, you shouldn't have hold on it to yourself. You should let it out. Me, Hak and the others, we are here for you. So tell me what's wrong?"

The princess is right, I'm not alone. I know that, I know that if I ever get in trouble she and those exotic beasts will come to my aid. But the problem that I face is not something that I can just say it out loud. If I tell the princess about the dreams, or should I say nightmares that I have. The others will tease me about it.

"It's nothing, okay? Don't make me repeat myself. It's not something that you or the others should be concern about. It's just a stupid dream!"

"What dream?"

_Crap! Why did I say that?_

"It's nothing."

"Yun."

"It's nothing, okay!"

"Yun!"

"Fine, I was dreaming about you! There, are you happy!?" I yelled at her while I avert my gaze.

"Dreaming about me? Wha- why? What are you dreaming about?"

_Argh! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her. Now what am I supposed to do?! Should I try to change the subject? No, there's no point in doing that. She's persistent, she won't stop until I tell her what's wrong. I guess there's no other way than being honest."_

"I-I, I dream about you, about when we were on battle again Yan Kumji's army!"

"Yun…" Yona look down to the floor, I can tell from her eyes that she knew about what I'm trying to say.

"I remember, I remember how I almost lost you to those scums. How hopeless I am! How weak I am! I can't protect you at that time. I promise to Hak that I would protect you, but I failed. And it haunted me until now, every time I try to sleep. Those moment keep coming back at me, I just couldn't get over it! I-I… I'm such a fail-" Before I could finish my sentence I feel hands wrapping against me. It was warm. The hug warmed my feelings. Yona hug make me feel better. I look up, and I saw there were tears on Yona eyes.

_What an Idiot! What am I doing? I should've talk to her. I should've told her the truth from the very first time. Yona's_ _care about me, just like the rest. She is worry about me. And now, what am I doing? I make her cry. I make the person that I like the most cry right in front of me. I'm such an Idiot!_

"Yun, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" The tears on Yona eyes keep piling up.

"What are you talking about, Yona? This isn't your fault! It wasn't! There is no need for you to apologize. If anything it was my fault, if only I could protect you back then. I, I… I wouldn't have made you cry, just like now."

"No, this was my fault as well. If only I was stronger. If I was stronger perhaps I wouldn't let myself get captured back then. If only I was stronger perhaps you wouldn't have suffer with nightmares, just like now." Yona tighten up her hold on me. I can feel her tears on my back.

_I have to stop her! I have to stop her crying! _It's all that running in my mind.

"No, Yona that isn't true." I hold her by the arms, wiping away her tears, with our eyes now meet one to another. "You are strong. Stronger than any royalty that I know, stronger than most princess, even you are stronger than most of us here. In fact, your strength managed to change people that are around you. Your determination drives other to become stronger. It was all because of you. You changed people, you changed me. And I think that's what _most_… I like about you." At that very moment, I blush harder than I have ever before. My face was hot red. I can't believe that I just blurt that out. I'm sure even someone as oblivious as Yona would've noticed the blushing.

_Good job, Yun! Now, you just cause Yona even more trouble by that confession._

"But, I didn't mean it in anything weird! I just, you know! Stating the facts, that's all!" I again avert my gaze and try to come up with excuses so that Yona didn't get the wrong idea. Not that, I don't like the red hair princess. I do. But compare to the four dragons or Hak, there's no way that someone like deserve to be Yona's lover.

"Yun, did you mean it? Did you mean with what you just said?" Yona look up to me in the eyes. Seeing her like this, make my heart throb even more. It make me realized how much beautiful the princess is.

"Of course, I do. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yun…" Then from out of nowhere, once again the princess came straight at me with a warm hug. She holds me sideways with her head stand right next to mine. The realization made me blush hard. I hold her hair with my hands, pulling her tightly. And with courage, I even planted a little kiss on her back. I expect she may get mad, but Yona didn't seem to mind. Sometimes I question myself, does she even know the situation that we are having. I mean, if Hak or Kija see us hugging like this. There's going to be a riot.

_But I won't mind it._

_The nightmares that I suffered, it's probably going to take a while before I get over it completely. But after what happened tonight, it doesn't matter if it's nightmares or bandits. I'm not afraid. Because I know that I'm not alone. There's Yona, who always stay by my side. There's Hak and the Four Dragons, who always protect me. _

_There is nothing that I need to be afraid of. _


End file.
